Total Domination
by Montrealae90
Summary: NaruSasu’s Anniversary! Naruto and Sasuke have fun with toys! Bondage, shy Uke!Sasuke, dominating Seme!Naru, neko cat cosplay, EXTREME OOCNESS I AM DEAD SERIOUS ABOUT THIS! THEY DO NOT ACT LIKE THEIR CHARACTERS!BECAUSE I KNOW!LOL


**Total Domination **

**Anime: Naruto**

**Paring: NaruSasu (SemeUke)**

**Rating: M**

**Sum: NaruSasu's Anniversary! Naruto and Sasuke have fun with _toys_! Bondage, shy Uke!Sasuke, dominating Seme!Naru, neko (cat) cosplay, EXTREME OOCNESS (I AM DEAD SERIOUS ABOUT THIS!! THEY DO NOT ACT LIKE THEIR CHARACTERS!! SO DON'T TELL ME THAT THERE OUT OF CHARACTER BECAUSE I GOD DAMN WELL KNOW!! XP SRRY GET A LITTLE CARRIED AWAY AT TIMES!), YUMMY YAOINESS! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: crys Don't own never will kause if I did Sakura would be dead by now…and Sasuke and Naruto would be having hot steamy boyxboy smex every night!**

**Rei: YAY! ANOTHER FIC!! **

**Naruto: YES IM SEME 4 ONCE!! jumps up and down with joy**

**Sasuke: twitch why am I uke…?**

**Rei: Because I write too many damn SasuNaru fics! IT'S TIME FOR A CHANGE! YOSH! And because you're cute when you're…whispers into Sasuke's ear**

**Sasuke: blushes TATSUNAMI!!**

**Rei: ON WITH THE STORY!! runs away from fuming and blushing Sasuke**

**Naruto: blinks Wonder what she said…..**

**Rei: Oh yeah! This goes out to my little imouto-chan (little sis), Hinata! (Her real names ****Asia**** though 3) She gave me inspiration! Love you sis! ) Arigato!**

" Nya! Ah…N-Naru..." panted a teenage boy as he was rubbed slowly through his black shorts that he wore. The young teen was facing the bedroom wall of his captor as he moaned breathlessly. Raven locks lay upon his head that curved into perfectly gelled spikes in the back, pearl white skin shined with a thin layer of perspiration, dark eyelashes fanned out on his flushed pink cheeks, covering his equally dark eyes.  "Naruto! Ah! We c-can't Ahhh!" the boy moaned. The boy called Naruto smirked. He had wild blond hair, beautifully tanned skin, sapphire eyes that shined with a dominant aura, and three curved horizontal lines on his cheeks. "But, you look so cute when you're moaning under my touch like this Sasuke-chan…" He rubbed faster on the boys hard on in emphasis. The other boy, named Sasuke, gasped and flushed a darker pink. "See so why on earth can't we? I know you want this as much as I do…" Naruto whispered seductively in the raven's ear. "And besides we haven't even opened that box of **_toys_** we got from Sakura last month…" Sasuke blushed. "Well, a least _I _haven't…" Naruto smirked as he saw Sasuke blush deepen and look down at the ground in embarrassment. 'He's so cute when he's shy and embarrassed. Heck! What am I saying!? He's cute all the time!' thought Naruto as he turned Sasuke around, placing a hand on his hip, and turning his chin up. Sasuke's cheeks were rosy red and he was still slightly panting. A very erotic sight indeed in the blond haired teen's mind. Naruto smiled lightly and swooped down onto sweet rose lips.   Sasuke's eyes became half lidded as he was kissed. He closed his eyes fully after moment, wrapping his arms around the blond haired boy's neck, and kissing him back.

Sasuke was backed up into the wall as the kiss became more heated. Naruto licked his uke's lips asking for permission into his warm cavern, which was willingly given to him. Sasuke's head was spinning. Naruto's tongue was so skilled and they have barely even begun. Naruto pulled away only to go to the raven's neck, nipping lightly at the sensitive skin that was there. Sasuke gasped and moaned in surprise as his curse mark was thoroughly assaulted by Naruto skilled mouth. "Na-Naruto no…not t-there…" panted the black eyed boy. Naruto smirked against his skin and pulled away, his sapphire eyes twinkling with mischievousness. "Oh? Not there? But you sure seemed to like it though…" Sasuke blushed again. Naruto's smirk widened as he pulled Sasuke with him to his blue covered bed.

He pushed Sasuke lightly onto the bed and then began to again assault the boy's neck. His hands had also drifted up Sasuke's shirt to tweak his nipples earning him a loud moan. "So sensitive…" Naruto said hotly in Sasuke's ears making the boy shiver in desire. Naruto kissed Sasuke again teasing those pink nipples until they were hard as rocks. Sasuke moaned into Naruto mouth at the feeling. Naruto then pulled away, smiling lightly. He took in the beautiful view of his boyfriend's onyx color hair splayed on the black pillow case, eyes clouded with desire and love, cheeks stained a pretty pink, and perky pink nipples just begging for attention. "You look so hot right now Sasuke…" said boy cheeks darkened a shade. Naruto leaned down to whisper in his ear. "But, you are wearing far too much clothing…" Naruto then lifted the black shirt of Sasuke and threw it somewhere in the room. Naruto then went lower to go in between the boys slightly parted legs. His husky sapphire eyes locked with misty onyx as he unzipped the black shorts. He pulled the shorts and boxers down the raven's thighs very slowly, teasing Sasuke as the fabric rubbed his dick. "Ahh! N-Naruto! Onegai!" Naruto smirked and threw them over his shoulder.

Naruto suddenly got off the bed and walked over his closet. Sasuke watched with curious eyes. "Naruto, what are doing?" Naruto looked back at his lover giving him a sly smile. "You'll see…" Sasuke blinked cutely.

He saw Naruto bend down and grabbed a medium sized white box.

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction, recognizing it immediately. It was the gift Sakura gave to them! Sasuke's face went beet red. 'He-he really is going to use that **_stuff_**…shit I'm screwed! Literally!!'

Naruto turned around, still smiling slyly, and walked back to the bed. He kept his eyes on Sasuke the entire time, just watching his expressions. They were just so cute! Naruto then placed the box on the bed and opened it. Sasuke watched him pull out black neko ears, a bell collar, a red silk ribbon, a black blindfold, and a black….**_VIBRATOR!!_** Sasuke's face was by now redder than a cherry tomato. "N-Naruto, i-is that a-a v-vibrator?!" Naruto just smirked and said lustfully. "Why yes it is…And you're going to love it when it's deep inside you…making you feel _so _good, cause tonight's gonna be all about you…" Sasuke's breath hitched. Naruto picked it up and began to suck on the tip, making sure to keep his eyes locked with his adorable little uke's. Sasuke bit his lip and looked away from the arousing sight of his boyfriend. The way Naruto's mouth sucked on the toy made him even harder than he already was. Naruto took the toy out of his mouth smirking.

He pushed Sasuke back onto the bed, who let out a surprised gasp. Naruto used that time to grab the ribbon and tie Sasuke's wrists together above his head to the bed post. Sasuke's eyes widened. "W-What are y-mmph!" he tried to say, but was cut off by hot lips against his own. Sasuke relaxed into the kiss moaning lightly, closing his eyes. Naruto began to ferociously attack Sasuke's mouth. He sucked and swirled his tongue around his lovers drawing pleasurable moans from both of them. Saliva began to seep out of there mouths as they made out passionately.

Sasuke's then suddenly shot opened and pulled away from the kiss to let out a pleasure filled gasp. Naruto's hand had found its way down to Sasuke's cock and was stroking it lightly. Sasuke began to pant as his cheeks flushed red, and his eyes glazed over in lust. The blond teen smiled. He always loved making Sasuke feel good.

"N-Naru! Ah! Ahhh!" Sasuke's moaned as Naruto's hand began going faster on his dick. Than he felt Naruto rub his leaking slit slowly, teasing him to no extent. He mewled cutely. "Do you like that Sasu-chan? Does it feel good?" Naruto said sexily. All the black haired boy could do was pant and moan. It felt too good to be real. He then felt Naruto press his lips to his own, making him moan. Naruto chuckled into it then broke it, and then bent to whisper into Sasuke's ear. "Spread your legs wider…I want to see you fully... I want to see what I'm doing to you…" Sasuke blushed and tried to open his legs, but he couldn't, he was too shy. Naruto saw this and said soothingly, "Don't be shy Sasuke, I won't hurt you…remember I said tonight was only about you…" Sasuke blushed some more, turning away as he spread his les. He gasped, grabbing the ribbon around his wrists tightly at the new pleasure at letting Naruto feel him so fully. He felt extremely vulnerable as Naruto's touches turned him to jelly. "Ahh…Na-Naruto…" he moaned quietly. Naruto smiled as his eyes traveled down Sasuke's body to end in between the spread legs. His eyes clouded over with lust and his pants tightened as he saw what he was doing to Sasuke. "Your so wet and hard Sasu-chan…You look so delicious…" Sasuke looked up at Naruto saying breathlessly, "D-Don't say-y embarrassing t-things like that…Onegai! Ahh! Onegai stop! I-I'm cumming!" Naruto smirked and said teasingly. "Already? But I have barely done anything…" Sasuke began bucking into Naruto's hand wanting to feel that sweet release, but the said hand stopped and let go. Sasuke whimpered quietly hearing Naruto chuckle hotly. "Don't worry I'll let you cum, but first things first…" Naruto than grabbed the neko ears, the bell collar, and the blind fold that was still sitting on the bed.

Naruto placed the black kitty ears on top of Sasuke's head, then put the collar on his neck hearing the bell jingle lightly, and lastly put the blind fold over Sasuke's eyes. Naruto sat back to admire his handy work. Boy did Sasuke look hot. His hair was tousled, cheeks were flushed a hot and bothered red, legs were spread opened wide giving Naruto a good view of his weeping erection, pale skin glowed white giving Sasuke a eternal look. He was a very yummy sight indeed.

Naruto licked his lips and growled lightly in a possessive way. He placed his lips on Sasuke who wasted no time returning the kiss.

Naruto pulled away again and placed two fingers at Sasuke's wet, swollen rosy lips. "Suck." Was all he said. Sasuke then began to shyly suck on Naruto's fingers bringing a pleased noise from the blond's mouth. "Damn Sasuke do you have any idea how fucking sexy you look right now?" Sasuke blushed cutely at the compliment. Naruto pulled his fingers out a moment later thinking they were wet enough. He trailed the wet fingers down Sasuke's body to end at his pink puckered entrance.

He gently rubbed a finger around it making his lover gasp. He smiled and began to push his fingers inside. Naruto bit his lip as he held back a moan as his fingers were surrounded by a tight, wet heat. "My Kami Sasuke, you're so tight!" Sasuke gasped and flushed as he felt Naruto's fingers move in and out in a scissoring motion. He moaned in pleasure. There was slight pain, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Sasuke began to pant. "N-Naruto! Ah…Sugoi! Ohhh…ahhh! Nya!" said a breathless Sasuke. Naruto grinned as he pushed his fingers deeper into Sasuke, searching for that one spot that will turn him to a withering mess.

"NARUTO!!AHHH!" screamed Sasuke as his prostate was rubbed hard. Naruto's grin turned into a full blown smirk. 'Found it' He continued to attack the raven sweet spot, wanting to hear more of those delicious sounds that were spilling form his boyfriend's mouth. Sasuke panted loudly, fucking himself on Naruto's fingers. "N-Naruto oh kami! I'm g-gonna AH! I'm gonna cum!" Sasuke shouted shivering at the scorching hot pleasure going trough his body. A small trail a drool had managed to slide out of the right side of his panting mouth. Sasuke threw his head from side to side moaning and gasping his lovers name like a mantra. The bell collar jingled with his every move. Naruto knew his boyfriend was close by the way his inner walls clenched tightly around his fingers. Sasuke looked just too hot in the kitty cosplay while he writhed and squirmed at his touch. The blond boy smirked while sighing, taking his fingers out of the tight hole of his lover.

Sasuke panted as the fingers left his hot body. His arms relaxed in the ribbon above his head as his body tried to recover from the pleasurable, experience that he had encountered. Naruto had yet to let him cum, and it was driving him crazy! He really hoped that Naruto would let him soon or he won't be able to continue. He'd be too tired. He continued to pant as he wished this, unaware that Naruto held that black vibrator in his hands. Sasuke turned his head, blushing and said,       "N-Naruto please hurry up…" Naruto smiled, answering. "Be patient, kitty…Now I want you to spread your legs as wide as you can, because I wanna make you cum…" Sasuke blushed and obeyed.

Naruto went down between the boys spread legs and placed the tip of the vibrator at his loves pink hole and pushed it in. He heard Sasuke gasp in surprise, before relaxing and exhaling. Once the object was in, the blond looked up at raven's face to see any signs of discomfort. He saw a little, but he knew Sasuke could handle it. He crawled back up to kissing Sasuke's cheek. He removed the blindfold, wanting to see his lovers beautiful onyx eyes. Sasuke opened his eyes, which he didn't remember closing, to look into startling blue. Naruto smiled gently and kissed the raven. Their tongues battled for dominance, with Naruto coming out the winner. Then they separated; a string of saliva connecting their lips together.

Naruto then moved back in between the pale thighs. He locked his eyes with his ukes and smirked.

Sasuke lost it.

His backed arched of the bed, eyes clenched in pleasure as the toy inside of him was turned on and moved in and out of him. "AHH AH N-NARUTO!!" he screamed, throwing his head back as the blond took the tip of his swollen red cock in his mouth, sucking lightly. Sasuke tossed his head from side to side shouting out in pleasure every time his prostate was rubbed by the tip of the vibrator. Naruto deep throated the ravens cock as he pushed the vibrator in and out. Sasuke gasped out in surprise.

Sasuke soon became a panting withering mess. Tears gathered in the corners of his onyx eyes and the flush on his cheeks was deepened to a rosy red at the double pleasure from the vibrator deep inside him and his lover's hot, wet mouth on his dick. He began shivering as he felt his release come closer and closer. "N-Naruto I-I'm gonna cum…." His breath hitched as Naruto's mouth speed up on his cock and the vibrator was pushed right against his prostate. The cried out when he reached his peak. "NARUTOOOOO!!" He screamed as he came in the blond's mouth. The blond gladly drank up his lover's essence.

Naruto looked up to see a panting glazed eyed Sasuke. Naruto smiled at the picture. He pulled the vibrator out of his lover's hole and climbed on top of Sasuke. He looked into Sasuke's eyes and then kissed him. Sasuke kissed him back. Naruto pulled away from the kiss to smile at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled back. "I love you, Sasu-chan…" Sasuke blushed, his eyes glittering with love. "I love you too…" Naruto untied Sasuke's hands and took off all the cosplay stuff. He grabbed Sasuke by the waist and pulled him flushed against his body. He covered them both with the blue comforter and smiled when Sasuke nuzzled into is chest. "O-yasumi, Naru-kun…" said Sasuke sleepily. "O-yasumi, Sasu-chan. Happy Anniversary…" replied Naruto and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

Owari!!

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

**Rei: Phew! It is done! I feel so accomplished! (hugs Naruto and Sasuke plushies tightly) That took me a week since I couldn't get in done on time…But a least it is done…**

**Naruto: I love you Rei… (anime tears rolling down his face)**

**Sasuke: (glares while blushing) I hate you Rei….**

**Rei: Review!!**


End file.
